


What's a date worth?

by SilverScyther



Series: PSA of Justice Universe [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batman has too much fun watching others suffer, Batman wants money, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Most of the pairings aren't actually sexual, The league is in turmoil, The whole thing is a competition, Wonder Woman is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScyther/pseuds/SilverScyther
Summary: Thanks to the many screw-ups of the justice league funds are constantly being used for lawsuits and repairs. Batman is sick of constantly picking up the bill so in a scheme to make money he opens a competition to win a date with him. He uses the entire thing to make money and watch everyone battle for his affection, of which he has very little.





	1. What's a Date Worth Chapter 1

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" Green lantern asked floating alongside Batman as they approached the monitor womb. He knew his input would change little, but he had to try to make Batman see reason. Batman had already declared himself king of the league and Green Lantern wasn't going to dare challenge the king, he didn't want to lose his status as a duke and end up like Aquaman. The life of a peasant was not one he wanted to lead so he would go along with the king's whims, no matter how wild.

"My ideas are always flawless, you should know that by now," Batman responded dismissively already sitting down and typing out the message he was planning to send around the world. "Besides if our funds weren't wasted by you fools, I wouldn't need to do this. I'll hate every moment of it, but who wouldn't pay for a date with me?" A smirk accompanied the  hopefully rhetorical question.

"Don't overestimate your attractiveness," Aquaman put in his two cents and was immediately silenced with a glare. Even he couldn’t explain why he to walk into the minefield that was Batman’s temper.

"Aquaman, don't make me lock you away again," Batman threatened. Aquaman paled considerably and retreated a few steps only to backhanded out of the way by Wonder Woman who was trailed by Superman. Wonder Woman looked absolutely furious and Superman looked a bit conflicted. Aquaman managed to get back on his feet, but stayed in the corner he landed in and watched Wonder Woman stomp through the room.

"What the hell? You can't sell a date with yourself to raise money for the league," Wonder Woman's tone and expression would terrify most people. Batman, however, wasn't most people and allowed the tone to roll over him without any noticeable reaction. He continued typing, completely unaffected which was extremely typical of him.

When it looked like Wonder Woman would continue, he spoke up, "Now, you might have had the high ground to say that if you weren't part of the reasons our funds, which I almost entirely provide, were wasted. You've caused plenty of damage around here with your antics, many of which related to you trying to seduce me, if it could be called that," Batman rolled his eyes beneath his cowl, not that he didn't have fun with her.

"That's different and it works some of the time," Wonder Woman defended herself. It was true her habit of trying to 'entice' Batman did work occasionally, it just happened to leave things and often people damaged.

"If you're so interested just enter yourself," Batman waved a hand. He kept his eyes trained on the monitor, not allowing anyone to see the smile that could easily be classified as evil growing on his face.

"Wait we can enter?" Superman asked speaking for the first time sounding slightly excited more than he reasonably should have been. It was a brand of excitement that was far more innocent than the brand of excitement Wonder Woman displayed until she fully took stock of Superman’s words.

"What do you mean  _we_?" Wonder Woman turned to glare at him. She didn't want any more competition, especially from the Man of Steel. Defeating the women of earth was going to be annoying enough she didn't need a rival in the form of Superman.

"I don't get to spend enough time with Bruce, I'll do whatever it takes to hang out with him," Superman stated resolutely avoiding Wonder Woman's murderous glare and shuffling closer to Batman.

"Superman we're in costume, it's Batman. Understand?" Batman finally turned his eyes away from the monitor to fix a glare at Superman who nodded meekly. "And yes, all league members can enter provided they pay. Aquaman that does not include you, you may not enter under any circumstances."

"Why not?" He pulled himself out of his corner and managed to sound indignant.

"I don't want to spend time with you, besides I doubt you want to spend time with me," Batman responded gruffly, trying to finish his work. His relationship with the King of Atlantis was one of derision and antagonism on his part. Nobody was entirely certain how it started, it could literally be anything from spilled coffee to a large-scale battle.

"I don't know, if we became friends maybe things would be better and you wouldn't force me to be a peasant in your kingdom," Aquaman refused to make eye contact with Batman instead he just kicked at some imaginary dirt. He looked like an embarrassed child and Batman chose not to answer him at all.

"Alright, I'm done," Batman pressed one last button and with a small beep that betrayed the enormity of what he had just done his work was complete for the time being.

"Exactly what are you done with?" Wonder Woman looked over his shoulder not entirely sure what the codes on the screen were for.

"I've managed to broadcast my announcement, now every television and radio should be playing the news of my contest. I'll probably have to do a few interviews during the coming days then sign ups can begin and you'll get your chance to enter," Batman stood up paying no heed to the shouts in the watchtower as people started to get word of his contest.

"And now it begins," Batman resisted cackling like a monster simply because someone might faint if they heard him actually laughing.

"How many people do you think are going to enter?" Green lantern asked what everyone was thinking while simultaneously reminding everyone of his presence.

"It's a date with me, how many people do you expect to resist?" Batman left the room with a flourish of his cape leaving the rest of the heroes to ponder his question. How many people were going to enter this sham?

If the excitement already starting within the tower was any indication, quite a few would be entering. Batman had plenty of fan clubs on earth and he had admirers among aliens as well. However rather than worrying about the possible danger the crowds of ravenous fans could stir up the league members were more concerned about getting details on how to win that elusive date with Batman.


	2. What's a Date Worth Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman sets things in motion

"Online pre-registration is already beginning even though nobody knows the rules yet," Superman said in disbelief looking at the rapidly climbing numbers. Apparently Batman set up an official Justice League Website with a direct link to registration for his contest, when or how he did this was unknown. If you registered online within the first twenty-four hours after the announcements it was half-price. Despite nobody actually knowing what the contest would entail all across the world people were clamoring to sign up. Even with their advanced technology the site nearly crashed twice already. Despite knowing about Batman's popularity the league was still slightly shocked at the quick and overwhelming response.

"Seriously all for a date with, Batman," Green Arrow sighed, "Why aren't more women interested in me? Aren't I cool?" His question was met with silence, which served as answer enough.

"I could as the same question," Aquaman said stepped closer to the small crowd watching the monitor. Nobody commented on the fact that he was married which probably played a role in women's lack of interest.

"No, you couldn't you aren't cool, neither of you are. Deal with it," Wonder Woman bit out at him mercilessly. Since the announcement she'd been in a terrible mood and everyone predicted it would get worse as time went on. Her romance with Batman was rocky to start with considering it was almost entirely one-sided except when Batman was in the mood to indulge her. The fact that she couldn't get a date with him, but he was willing to sell one to a random person was infuriating.

"My best friend is amazing, I hope I win," Superman sighed in adoration getting a look of scorn from Wonder Woman. He looked like he was debating trying to placate Wonder Woman, but gave up. He knew it would be futile to try calming her down when she was in this state.

"I can't believe all these floozies think they have a chance with my man," Wonder Woman growled tapping refresh and seeing another surge in the numbers.

"As far as I can tell he isn't your man just yet," Superman pointed at the number of people looking to date Batman. Although he said it without malice, Wonder Woman's fury only grew.

"Oh, is he yours?" She leaned in close daring him to say, 'yes'.

"He is his own man," a gravelly voice said stopping the fight from going any further. "He also happens to be getting plenty of money, so he is being gracious enough not to scold you for talking about him."

"Have you reverted to the third person now?" Aquaman asked not entirely sure where things were going.

"A king can do what he wants," Batman responded not really answering the question.

"Wait, was that third person?" Green Arrow asked not wanting to be left out, as he so often was.

"I think that was a saying," Superman responded not entirely sure. He looked at Batman for confirmation, but his expression didn't alter in the slightest.

"I've never heard that saying before," Wonder Woman interjected being pulled out of her rage by the odd conversation.

"It was a king's saying," Batman responded apparently growing tired of the short derailing of conversation.

"Wait a king as in you in third person or just a king in general?" Green Arrow was clearly only growing more confused.

"Are you being difficult on purpose Green Arrow or are you just a fool?" Batman asked trying to kill the conversation.

"Honestly no," Green Arrow shook his head.

"No, to which?" Superman asked.

"We're getting off topic, I want to talk about the women trying to bother my man," Wonder Woman shoved Green Arrow who crashed into Aquaman sending the pair sprawling. The members of the trinity didn't spare them a glance.

"Actually there are also plenty of men signing up," Superman cheerfully informed her, and asked, "didn't we already establish that he wasn't your man?" Batman just sighed at the fight that was inevitably going to break out if he didn't step in. They would talk in circles all night if he allowed them and although he was in a good mood, it wasn't nearly enough to listen to them anymore.

"Shut up, all of you. I'm tired of listening to you blather on, now if you'll get out of my way I need to type up the actual plan," Batman gave a glare to the entire room which promptly shut everyone else up.

"First person?" Green Arrow asked breaking the silence from his place from the floor and for his insolent question a batarang was thrown his way. That was all it took for him to run out of the room fearing that he might stir up more of Batman's anger.

"Alright now to the task at hand, I plan to have tests and trials all entrants must participate in to weed out those not worthy to go on a date with me," Batman began, he roughly shoving Superman out of his way to get to the keyboard. Superman only nodded and gave his 'best friend' a thumbs up indicating his support. "I'll only be announcing the next task once the results of the previous one are complete to prevent anyone from planning ahead."

"What kinds of trials are we talking about?" Wonder Woman asked subtly trying to get information ahead of time.

Apparently Batman didn't care because he responded honestly, "Some physical tests, mental tests, competitions, and of course we'll have a screening process. Those sorts of things."

"That was just vague enough to tell us absolutely nothing," Superman sighed he had been hoping for the same thing as Wonder Woman, a leg up on the competition.

Aquaman was listening closely, being completely forgotten had its own perks. He planned on entering the competition for a date, even if he had to do so undercover. Before he could come up with a decent plan Batman spoke again, "Now all three of you get out, I want to work in peace and knowing you I certainly won't get it if you're around." Batman simply pointed to the exit of the room not waiting for anyone to agree or disagree, Aquaman was slightly disappointed that he was noticed. Everyone, save an annoyed Batman, walked out of the room in resigned silence.

Batman cracked his knuckles and began typing at a furious pace, smiling darkly all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here let me know what you think and thanks for reading. 
> 
> I know the chapters have been short, but they're just introductory.


	3. What's a Date Worth Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interviews begin and Batman meets a special contestant

The first trial was fairly simple write a letter and send it to a specified location or e-mail it to BatmanIsHot. The location differed based on the part of the planet they lived on and Flash was sent out to collect the handwritten letters. If not for Flash's speed the entire process would be endless so Batman was somewhat grateful for Flash's aid.

The letters were a simple introduction, some information about them, why they wanted to go on a date with Batman, and what they would want to do on the date. Batman would go through the letters and start the first round of eliminations from there.

Batman made a few exceptions, anyone who was a known superhero, a member of the league, or an acquaintance of his would automatically bypass the first two tests.

Rather than bother actually reading through the letters he simply uploaded everything into the monitor womb and had it look for keywords such as 'marriage' and eliminate them on the spot. After a few rounds of nearly automatic eliminations based on certain words and phrases he started to skim through those that remained, which was still an large amount.

With a sigh he started his job, he was making millions upon millions of dollars off these people the least he could do was give it a bit effort. However instead of looking at people who would be compatible with him he started choosing people that would make the challenges more interesting. He didn't care about dating anyone, the journey would be far more interesting than the result. Plus if he wanted to get sponsorships for the televised events he needed to make things worth watching and if that meant letting through wild people then so be it. 

Even with randomly eliminations and skimming it took almost a full week to whittle down the competitors. Anyone still in the competition would be dealing with an interview in person with him or one of his chosen representatives. He chose to let Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Captain Marvel, and Martian Manhunter be the judges.

The group was picked solely because the different and dysfunctional personalities of each member would lead to them making very different choices on those moving forward. He didn't want a large group of similar people to move forward, he wanted to enjoy this. He also thought it would be funny to see how Wonder Woman whittled down her competition given that she had to allow some people through to the next round, so she couldn't eliminate everyone.

A few days after he relayed the information, he and his representatives left the watchtower to split those remaining into six groups, based on geographical location to be interviewed.

Although the interviews were extremely short Batman quickly grew sick of dealing with the plebeians, he said as much to Nightwing who was watching with undisguised amusement. After a particularly annoying giggly girl who most certainly was not making it into the next round left Batman allowed himself a moment of silence to take a few deep breaths.

It was interrupted by the opening of the door and a snort from Nightwing, Batman slowly opened his eyes and had to fight away his own laugh, "What's your name?" He managed to keep himself under control and not betray his emotions.

In front of him stood an extremely masculine woman who was clearly Aquman in a very bad disguise. He was wearing a tight dress which did nothing to hide his male physique and one of the fake breasts he had been wearing had already fallen out as he stepped through the door.

He introduced himself in a squeaky cracking voice that was meant to sound like a girl,"I'm ugh Aqua," there was a slight pause, "fina."

"Your name is Aquafina?" Batman asked watching Aquaman squirm. His blonde wig was slipping and Aquaman had to keep adjusting it in a completely noticeable way. Nightwing was cracking up and almost fell over, he had to lean against the wall to remain upright.

"Yes," 'Aquafina' responded trying to smile, but all it did was bring Batman's attention to the fact that he shaved, but he already had a five o'clock shadow.

"Right," Batman dragged the word out glancing at Nightwing out of the corner of his eye to see him recovering a bit. "So what are your defining traits, what make you, you?" Batman asked playing along.

"I enjoy swimming, fish, and helping others," 'Aquafina' replied twitching slightly under Batman's penetrating gaze.

"Helping others how noble, I suppose I can relate. When you say you like fish would you order seafood if we went on a date?" Batman asked wanting to see how 'Aquafina' would react

"I would never eat an innocent fish," 'she' sounded almost horrified.

"Oh, so you're an animal rights activist?" Batman phrased it as a question, but it almost sounded like a statement.

"No, just sea creatures I don't particularly care about land animals," 'Aquafina' said dismissing anything that had the misfortune to live on land.

"Well that's certainly odd. You know, you remind me of someone," Batman leaned in pretending to scrutinize 'her'.

"Uh, I was kidding I really like all animals like aardvarks and whatnot," 'Aquafina' nervously tried to retract her comment throwing out the first animal he could think of.

"Yes, and whatnot," Batman agreed slowly before continuing the questioning, "So what convinced you to enter this contest?"

"I just wanted to get to know you?" 'Aquafina' answered almost as a question as if 'she' didn't know why 'she' entered.

"Just to get to know me, you're not interested in me on a romantic level?" Batman asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's not it you're very handsome. Ugh your muscles are very good looking," 'Aquafina' floundered a bit.

"Thanks," Batman replied flatly, "Compliments mean a lot from beautiful women such as yourself."

'Aquafina' attempted to giggle, but it came out far too deep to be cute.

"Alright, this has been a very interesting meeting, I'm sure I'll see you again at the next stage of the competition have a nice day, Aquafina," Batman finally allowed himself to smile as 'Aquafina' stumbled out.

"That was incredible," Nightwing finally spoke up, "Aquaman impressed me today, I have a new found respect for him."

"Respect?" Batman turned to face Nightwing slightly at a loss for once.

"What kind of idiot thinks he can waltz into a room with Batman dressed in women's clothing as a disguise and actually get away with it? I mean that takes guts," Nightwing started laughing again, "You know in our line of work it's the little things we have to enjoy and I very much enjoyed that."

Batman refused to admit it out loud, but it did brighten his day a bit to have a break in the monotony. However that was gone when he fell back into his pace of dealing with relatively normal people. The only positive part of the situation was that Nightwing was there to make comments about everyone once they left.

He expected that everyone else was enjoying their experience about as much as he was, but he didn't feel particularly guilty about making them do it. He couldn't remember the last time he actually felt bad about ordering the rest of the league around like his lackeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I injured myself yesterday and wasn't able to finish writing my next chapter of PSAoJ so I posted this instead, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to post the next chapter of PSAoJ tomorrow.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought and thanks for reading. 
> 
> I know parts of this story probably seems very dialogue driven, but the first arc is really setting things up and I think the funniest parts are in the interactions and dialogue between characters.


	4. What's a Date Worth Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preliminary judging is complete

By the time the process was over everyone forced to work for him was extremely annoyed at Batman, but they weren't crazy enough to voice it. Instead they just went through the lists of who they allowed to the next step of the competition. They were called into the monitor womb by Batman to explain themselves.

It wasn't particularly difficult to find a trend with some of the groups. Everyone chosen by Wonder Woman either had a personality that Batman would find horrible or some off putting trait be it physical or in their personality. Captain Marvel chose mainly children, Flash chose women who he personally was attracted to, Martian Manhunter chose every tenth person, Superman was very meticulous in finding people he thought might make Batman happy, and Batman mainly chose people he thought would be good to throw onto television.

Although Batman obviously knew why each person chose who they did he decided to gather them and get their opinions. It was fun to see them sweat and after working so hard he deserved it, they on the other hand needed a bit of punishment to keep them in line. 

The small group stood in a line feeling distinctly uncomfortable as Batman walked back and forth in front of them like some drill sergeant. "Flash," Batman began and the Flash immediately straightened up, "What personality traits made you think your choices were the right ones?"

"We were judging personality?" Flash asked blankly.

"You were judging the person as a whole, but I suppose I left it to your discretion," Batman replied clearly not particularly caring about his own rules, Flash was generally harmless enough that Batman wasn't too bothered.

"I was just judging based on the outside, I didn't really want to waste time talking to them," Flash shrugged, "Besides I'm sure you'll like my choices."

"That explains a lot," Superman sighed looking at the other hero with something a few steps short of disdain, leaning closer to disappointment.

"What exactly does it explain?" Wonder Woman asked her annoyance already beginning to surface.

"Why he only chose extremely attractive people," Batman supplied and Wonder Woman shot a murderous glare directly at the Flash who hid behind Batman.

"It's not like you're much better," Batman fixed a glare on her, "You simply chose people you thought I wouldn't like."

"You can't prove that," Wonder Woman quickly replied, but the nervous tone in her voice and the fact that she didn't actually deny it pointed to it being true.

"You passed a woman who literally said, she was only doing this to meet Flash and she was actually terrified of me," Batman referred to one young woman who walked in wearing a Flash shirt.

"Really?" Flash sounded far more pleased than Batman felt was necessary given the circumstances.

"Shut up, these people are competing for the most loved member of the league, not you," Batman hissed at the Flash, finding the anger that escaped him earlier, who merely nodded and apologized looking like a kicked puppy. Wonder Woman simply coughed and looked away not really having any way to refute his point.

"And most feared member," Superman added, but once a bat glare was fixed in his direction he quickly continued, "Which is just another reason why you're so great."

"I know," Batman replied, "I don't want to speak about any of your choices anymore, I'll just give myself a headache. Leave," he commanded.

"Hold on I have a question," Superman began to speak, but was swiftly cut off by Batman.

"Leave you peasants," he commanded pointing to the door of the room, "I may have to reinstate the kingdom, clearly my rule wasn't harsh enough if you haven't learned to follow directions," Batman's voice dropped further.

The league members sprinted out of the room terrified of what might happen if Batman became king again and was mad at them, though Wonder Woman did add, "Isn't he hot when he's mad?" Nobody had anything to say and went their separate ways to prepare.

* * *

Batman skimmed through the remaining contestants and eliminated some before announcing the next round of the competition and who would be participating. He also chose to televise the competition he prepared to earn money, it didn't take long to organize deals with multiple networks and sponsors. He released the names of those who would be participating, but didn't actually tell them what they would be doing. He chose to keep that to himself, it would be more fun watching them react to the situations if they weren't sure what to expect.

Batman sighed not for the first time, sorting this trash was draining, but the influx of money was enough to mitigate his annoyance. It wasn't as if he needed the money personally, but the watchtower was constantly facing damages or the league was being sued for one reason or another. He chose to ignore the fact that he was often involved in some way. Rather than draining his personal money, it was beneficial for the entire league for him to bring money from other sources and he wasn't above manipulating a huge portion of the world's population into paying into a competition they were bound to lose.

He decided it was time to record his message, he turned on the camera and began to relay his words across the world. "Congratulations to those of you who have been accepted into the next round. For those of you who haven't you only have yourselves to blame, you should meditate on your faults and try to improve as a person. Rather than try to read the names off I will be sending a delivery boy to give the invitations for the competition to those currently still in the running. To everyone else there will be tickets going on sale tomorrow at 11:59 pm to view the event. If you try to run a program to buy multiple tickets and scalp them I will find you and destroy you, so avoid that. That is all, you'll receive further information in the future."

With the click of a button he turned the camera off and proceeded to walk away with a smirk on his face because unlike the rest of the world he knew what was coming. He realized he had forgotten to mention that he wasn't to blame for injury or death be it by accident or on purpose. He'd just add it in fine print on the invitation and if someone ended up maimed he wasn't responsible, even if he would enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you thought and thank you for reading. 
> 
> If you're wondering about the King comments it's from my story 'Public Service Announcements of Justice' the main story this is a companion to.


	5. What's a Date Worth Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to check out the competition

After her conversation with Batman and the other league members helping sift through applicants for Batman, Wonder Woman knew she needed to be ready for the next stage. The other league members clearly didn't understand that they should weaken the competition before it started.

Wonder Woman was confident she could beat anyone she put through to the main event, largely because they were completely terrible in general, she just had to research whoever had been was accepted by the others. Batman forced everyone to record the interviews partially for his entertainment and partially to ensure fairness, if they knew he was watching they'd be more encouraged to be fair, not that any of them really cared. They were public for all participating league members, though the general public were kept in the dark and those interviewed weren't allowed to reveal anything. It would certainly damage the reputation of a few of the league members and they really didn't need any more bad press.

She stepped into her room and pulled up the interviews starting with Flash's which were going to be the most annoying, she was unaware that Superman, her most dedicated competitor was doing the same thing. Aquaman also scouted out the competition, he was proud his disguise as Aquafina worked and was ready to win, it was a matter of pride at this point.

* * *

The Flash settled into his chair looking slightly bored despite the fact that it hadn't started yet, he convinced Nightwing who had already attended Batman's interviews, to keep him company and add his own comments. He looked at his companion and asked, "Do you think this'll take long?" Flash tried to sit still, but Dick could already see him fidgeting. Thankfully they had snacks to distract him if it got too bad.

"It depends on how in-depth you bother to go, knowing you, it'll be quicker than Batman's interviews for sure," Dick responded easily, taking a minute to think back at Batman's borderline interrogation of some of his participants.

"Are you saying I'm shallow?" Wally asked trying to sound affronted despite it being true in some situations. He could be a caring, dedicated and kind individual, but when it came to something he wasn't that interested in he was hard pressed to really push himself to give it his all.

"You said it not me," Dick smirked channeling his father, but added, "Think about it this way, I'm sure you'll get to chat with a bunch of pretty girls." The fact that Wally instantly perked up probably proved his point, but there wasn't any reason to call him out now.

They both swiveled their heads to the door when they heard it start to open and an older man walked in. Wally sent a glare at Dick and whispered, "I thought you said there would be pretty girls." Dick just shrugged and glanced at the man who likely heard what Wally said based on how uncomfortable he looked.

"Hi, I'm-

"Batman doesn't want to date you, bye," Flash shooed the man away who looked annoyed before being escorted out.

"Glad to see you're thinking about Batman first," Nightwing commented lightly with a smile playing on his face.

"You're saying, Batman would have wanted to go out with him?" Flash asked trying to look incredulous despite the majority of his face being covered.

"The competition is for Batman to find someone to go out with, that doesn't necessarily mean someone to sleep with, it could just be someone he'd get along with," Nightwing explained, but Flash didn't seem to care too much.

Most of the rest continued in a similar fashion a few exceptions to his easy pass for pretty girls, were one girl who mentioned wanting to literally eat Batman's flesh and another who admitted she just into criminals and wanted Batman to take her to Arkham for a date. Nightwing for his part didn't offer any objections and let Flash do as he wanted just casually drinking some water while watching the procession, piping up occasionally to make fun of people after they left the room.

"Wild guess you're going to try picking up the losers at the next stage," Nightwing glanced at Flash who had the decency to look sheepish, but only slightly changed his requirements now allowing others to enter if they had some exceptional skill he found entertaining. He also passed himself to the next round and Wonder Woman had no idea when he actually entered, knowing him he likely put himself through without entering officially especially since all registered heroes got an automatic pass for this portion.

* * *

Wonder Woman was more than slightly annoyed at Flash, but despite a few women who looked like models making it through she wasn't concerned with them. She knew Batman found her attractive and looks alone wouldn't win the competition. The two people she thought she'd have the most trouble with were both actually doctors from Gotham. A woman named Harleen Quinzel who aside from being beautiful and smart was a gymnast; she was also going to have to deal with Dr. Pamela Isley who looked like some sort of forest goddess. She didn't know what to make of the two who both claimed to have actually met Batman.

Somehow Captain Marvel managed to be even worse, for whatever reason he put through any kids who wanted to hang out with Batman or people he felt sorry for, she didn't know what he felt sorry about. She wasn't a fool she knew Batman wouldn't date a child, but he had a soft-spot for kids so he'd probably give a child the coolest play-date ever and it was Wonder Woman's job to crush those children's dreams.

Martian Manhunter was the one she was least annoyed with he just seemed to pick at random eventually she realized it was just every tenth person, which worked for her because most of them were odd choices. He clearly still didn't have a great understanding of humans or he just didn't care, both were fine in her book.

Superman was going to the bane of her existence in this competition aside from being one of her biggest competitors he actually seemed to care about who he sent through, making sure they Batman might like them. He had a clipboard with questions, and by being so meticulous he was just setting himself to have more difficulties later on. The only positive was that his careful vetting process kept the number of people he put through relatively low. It struck Wonder Woman that obviously this meant he was overly confident and putting these people through just meant he assumed nobody was a threat and wanted to get in Batman's good book by pretending to be nice. Well, Wonder Woman was certainly going to prove that there was some competition sitting right in the Watchtower with him.

* * *

Superman finally finished watching the tapes to see who his competitors were going to be and he was disappointed in the other league members, he seemed to be the only person with Batman's best interests in mind. He was also a bit confused by some of the choices and was almost positive that Aquaman had gotten through in disguise as "Aquafina" or it was an Aquaman impersonator cross-dressing and that honestly seemed equally likely. He considered asking Aquaman, but he'd shut himself in his room a few hours ago demanding that nobody disturb him.

Of course Superman had no idea that Aquaman had been doing the same thing as him and was busy perfecting "Aquafina." His genius disguise had gotten him this far and he would only improve as time went by. Seducing Batman was the plan and he could tell they had a connection earlier, the Bat was actually on the verge of smiling. Explaining things to everyone back in Atlantis was nowhere on his mind.

While everyone toiled away trying to figure things out Batman sat back in the monitor womb and mentally assembled the tasks, he crossed jumping through rings of fire off his list. He'd probably have to adapt different competitions for different groups superheroes vs superheroes and the same would go to make sure adults and children were kept separately. He knew if Wonder Woman had her way she'd probably try to get some pre-teens into a weight lifting contest to prove her dominance and he was barely able to keep himself from okaying the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and please let me know what you thought. 
> 
> This is the last chapter I had tucked away for this story so my updates will slow down, but if enough people stay interested I'll put more effort into making new chapters. 
> 
> I'm not that person who demands reviews for chapters, but it's easier for me to see which stories everyone wants me to focus on based on the response I get. Regardless of response I'll still update this story occasionally, but I have other things I can focus on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion story to chapter 18 basically a "What if?" Instead of having the league try to earn money he decided on his own plan. 
> 
> I've already posted this story on another website, but I'm moving it here. It's incomplete so I only have a few chapters in the bank. Which means I won't be updating multiple times per week like I sometimes do with my main story Public Service Announcements of Justice. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I haven't been super committed to this story so if nobody seems to enjoy it I'll probably leave it unfinished to focus on different things rather than continue to write chapters. (At the very least I'll post the chapters I have written)


End file.
